


Mulan: The Construction Of A Better Future

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Kung Fu Panda (2008), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan wants to marry Shang, but her devilful whore mother has insulted her! She must avenge her honor, but how!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulan: The Construction Of A Better Future

Mulan is very happy. Today is the day of her marriage to Shang, today is the day she will no longer be a merry go lucky girl and will be a responsible citizen woman of the great Cathay Empire that spans from the western frozen deserts of Tibet to the great and lustful waters of the Pacific. Because she is a war heroine her marriage is the hot thing in the whole country, and the Emperor is planning a huge festivity in the forbidden city. Mulan much likes, she absolutely adores the Fenghuang statues of much palindromic misantropy.

 

"Today is hory day in arr of China!" says the Mulan mom, she is much rosaceous in her pink dress and vermillion make-up like Xihe's eastern ascent in the distant islands of Nippon of despise and whoredom, filled with disgusting huge-eyed moe girls that deserve ten thousand horrible and violent deaths and rape.

 

"Oh mom, you arways are so dirigent in your dutifurr housewife duties" giggles the squinty eyed princess warrior girl of wisdom.

 

"One day you wirr too be great house mother, my littre Muran, no matter how much you protest otherwise!"

 

And so the mother leaves, giggling and dancing like emancipated phymosis emu. Mulan is much upset, she does not want to be housewife like mother said! Way to ruin your daughter's happy day, you filthy sexist whore! But no worries, Mulan will have her revenge...she will KILL HER! To these ends, she jumps out of the palace like a ninja and grabs a random little boy, throwing him head first into the ground and standing on top of him and using his body like a sled, his face and belly completly destroyed and ripped off due to the friction against the stairs, leaving a bloody path as she goes to the darkness, shittiest part of town. It is a great shanty town filled with brothels and twelve year old prostitutes, their divirginated vaginas filled with sea sponges, ticks and tumors. Mulan much dislikes the little hateful skanks, so she skins them alive with her sword and sacrifices them to the White Tiger of the West, so they may go to hell and be raped for all eternity.

 

"Yes, die and go to herr, you disgusting whores!" says Mulan, ripping off a thirteen year old girl's head from her shoulders and licking the syphilis blood with much pleasure, rubbing it in her codfish-smelling virginal vagina, filled with spiderwebs and ticks from never being used and washed.

 

"Hey, those are OUR WHORES!" says an evil and fell voice, "You cannot get away with ruining our business!"

 

Mulan turns around.........PO AND THE FURIOUS FIVE!!!!

 

"WHAT THE HERR!? SINCE WHEN DOES PANDA FAT URSID AND DISGUSTING ANIMARISTIC BITCHES CAN COMMUNICATE IN HUMAN SPEECH!?" says the mongoloid woman the Mulan with much salivation confusion in her uterus.

 

"Shut the fuck up you most sensual virginar srut!" says Crane sexily and diabetely, "You have destroyed our source of income! You wirr die ten thousands deaths or erse be our sexuality srave!"

 

"NEVER, I has husband! You're just jearousry because you are stupid vestar animars who wirr never have human pussy!"

 

"That is arright, we rike the cock much better, and we suck it arr the time unrike you because you're so ugry that you made your boyfriend gay!" says Monkey with much wisdom in his balls.

 

This makes Mulan VERY MAD, so she jumps into the air and throws shruikens everywhere! But the Furious Five expected that and retaliate, kissing every shruiken and making them fall in love with them!

 

"Go littre pets, go and kirr this whore woman the Muran!" says Po, rubbing his hands all over Crane's body like Antinous rubbed the beautiful body of Hadrian.

 

But Mulan will not let them! She slides underneath Po and uses her ginormous asian buckteeth to rip off his genitalia from his crotch, devouring the cock, balls and cum in a single bite with much pleasure.

 

"Ah, stupid skank, my boyfriend is a Neoaves so he doesn't have penis, so now we're much more equar and crose!" says Po, frenching Crane with much amore and passione, putting his just created cloaca on his and exchanging their love juices in much loveful Eros and pleasurable moans.

 

Mulan is very angry, she doesn't want these prostitution animal retards to find love and amicable might of passion's blossoming desires because she in her period and so is mad at everything all the time, so she grabs Mantis and breaks his body like a twig, devouring his abdomen with much hateful menstruation madness orgasm.

 

"Yes, finarry woman devours my much sexuar fresh of sexuality and cum!" says the pitiful insect in whoreful eons and epicurian ejaculations, he is much misguided in his heteronormative disguise.

 

But just as Mulan masticates the arthropod head, Viper bites her pussy!

 

"AAAAHHHHHH YOU SHITTY SQUAMATA NOW MY VAGINAL WIRR BE CORRUPTED AND EVIR AND SHANG WIRR NOT BE MINE!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!" and so the Mulan cut off Viper's pitiful head with her katana. But then Viper kissed her, frenching her eyeballs with much love and lust!

 

"Ah now you're resbo you shitty woman the Muran you wirr go to Naraka and reincarnate as a pathetic brainress kiang!" says Tigress with much wisdom in her cancerous milk boobies.

 

Mulan then throws the Viper head at Tigress, the fangs hitting her eye ball, filling it with venom and then exploding in a shower of blood, vitreous humor, poison and AIDS, blocking several chi pathways that led to her brain, starving her Broca area of chi and thus making her shit most rotten yellow diarrhea, followed by her internal organs. Mulan found that very arousive so she inserted her entire hand on her pussy, and much to her horror she found that it was decaying, necrosis spreading all over her endometrium, flesh from her vagina walls peeling like blood orange peels and making her give birth to a torrent of black cancerous blood. Her clitoris fell off, tainting the earth and growing into an evil cypress tree of hatred and misdeeds, extending it's branches to violate Crane and Po sexily, introducting it's branches on their cloacas like most inspidic turdic pussies.

 

"Oh my rove, this tree's branches rape my man pussy with much fervor of Anisian ages!" moans Po like trepidated koala.

 

"Indeed, thank you whore the Muran, you wirr go to HERR without even landing a brow to your enermies! HI HI HI!" cawked the Crane like paraplegic avian cholera ape.

 

Mulan got VERY MAD, but then she felt weak......her necrosis was consuming her flesh! Her bowels had decayed away, so a vicious torrent of bloody, black decaying poop erupted from her miniscule Vesuvius she calls the arsehole, dirtying her panties and running down her legs, accelerating the necrosis in her lower limbs. She felt to the ground, rupturing her pants and exposing her fetid swamp ass, drops of her shit falling on her nostrils, forever contaminating them with most decrepit wolverine colon stench.

 

"No, I don't want to die!" cries the pitiful Mulan woman, "I have a beautifur husband the Shang! I don't want to never see him again!"

 

But the woman's fate is written in blood, it is fatalistic, it cannot be changed. A portal to Naraka appears, and the devil god the Yama appears, black as the nigerful hides of Nigeria and flickering his snake nigger tongue in vicious, libidinous whims.

 

"Yes, Muran, go to HERR! You wirr never reincarnate, you're such a good whore srut that you wirr be raped for arr eternity rike you deserve! I cannot wait to fuck your putrid littrle arse shit! And if you ever reincarnate, you wirr be a whore furr of AIDS and you wirr get raped FOREVER IN ARR YOUR REINCARNATIONS!!!! HI HI HI!!!!"

 

But Mulan doesn't give up! She has much powerful woman spirit within her pussy, she cannot submit to devil buddhist god without fighting back!

 

"Oh Marici, goddess of the light, come to your faithfur whore's aid and destruct Yama!" prayed Mulan with all her heart of pus and psychosomantic feelings of woe.

 

And lo behold, the sky opened, and a beam of powerful light appeared! Marici descended on earth with her mighty golden boars, prancing and dancing in euphoric divine justice and lust.

 

"Yama the god, you wirr fair! Muran is mine now!" says divine the wonderful goddess with immense wisdom in her putrid UV nipples.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" moaned Yama in much pain and pleasure as the powerful gamma ray radiation crisped his flesh like the fried chicken he loved so much.

 

The gamma rays also made Po's and Crane's cloacas very carcinogenic, melting and sliding off in a black bloody jelly, fertilising the earth and spawning devilful lion turtles that raped little boys for all eternity. But Marici had pity on them, so she corrected their genitalia. Only that in the law of equivalent exchange she had to take their assholes, so they can't shit anymore. But that's alright.

 

"Now my beautifur Muran...." said Marici, kissing Mulan passionately like the dying embers of a pyre where episcopalians were burnt to death and sent to Hades where they are now raped by stallions with barbwire cocks until the universe reaches terminal heat death, boys and girls.

 

And Mulan reciprocated the kiss, feeling the love of ten thousand atomic bombs upon billions of most detestful aryan children, who are thankfully now Osama Bin Laden's cum buckets in Tartarus ad infinitum. But Shang is much displease.

 

"You firthy dyke whore, I thought you roved me!" he says angrily like psychotic moose castrated before the water of the Yangtze.

 

Mulan is shocked! So it was him to planned it all along, making her mother say those horrible things so that she got ambushed in the shanty town! But she is having none of that betrayal!

 

"Crane and Po, you can redeem yourserves by giving me your aid!" says Mulan eunuchly.

 

Crane and Po agree, and grab Shang, passing their hands softly on his body, tingling his nipples like the bells of a visigothic church demolished by gigantic cockatoos of odious hebepheliac moronity. And so Marici and Mulan kiss, getting married under the Empror's most graceful sanction and romantically fondling each other's putrid carcinogenic breasts with much loveful adoration, while Shang gets his nostrils raped by Po's most gorgeous mancock.

The end.


End file.
